


Fanning Crimson Flames

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a spark to light the flame...</p><p>Whether this flame is controlled or a wildfire depends on how a pair handles what the cards deal to them...</p><p>[various ShinganCrimsonZ drabbles to appeal to varying pairs. will take request of prompts to write up for specific pairs]</p><p>Prompt 7: Fix (Rom/Yaiba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Children (Aion/Crow)

**Author's Note:**

> it just came to me that plotting small drabbles for this section is definitely something to motivate me to get character personalities better. so here we are. i already have some in mind and most will be a mix of Aion/Crow, Rom/Shuuzo and Rom/Yaiba mostly but i'm plenty open to some other ShinganCrimsonZ pairs. this band has way too much potential for so much.
> 
> of course i'll admit my first chapter isnt much of a drabble...but i'll get better at that...

Midi City

One of the twelve city-states of Sound World. Where big dreamers go to make it big in the music industry. Such a dream always extend far and wide. From the water city of Venicillin to even the smallest of farmlands in the rural areas that surround the bigger cities.

One such farm is where our story begins…

0

Dairy cows made their home out on the pasture, grazing and standing about. Soft lowing echoed among the field, that is, until a loud and excited cry echoed from the hay bales. A small child possibly no more than nine years, jumped on top of one of the bands. Pitchfork in hand, he began to imagine, huge grin on his face. The cattle turned to fans chanting his name as he stood, plenty older than his age now and taller, his bandmates supporting from behind. Grin near splitting his face now, he began to sing loud and off key, strumming on his imaginary guitar. Some of the cattle focused on him but others continued to graze. When he finished his song, he looked out to the cattle.

"You all been some wonderful cattle to come to see the amazing Crow! I will dazzle you with my crimson soul!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A few lows were his response. Crow puffed his cheeks as he jumped down and leaned against the bale. "Man, this country life isn't for me anymore. I wanna go big time. Become part of a band, get scouted by the big guys and make lots of money. Then I can send some back for mom and pop." he murmured to himself, a cow walking over and he stroked her head. As one could see, Crow lived on a dairy farm. It was a modest place, up to standards and not quite in poverty but the little family of three would definitely love to have more money come in. And Crow, always one to plop before the television and watch the latest news of the big bands in Midi City, the closest city-state even though it was still a distance from their farm, got the idea to become a musician. 

To make an award winning band for himself and play great music. If all goes as planned, he could promote his family's dairy and really get the money flowing. "But someday, I want to see the Grateful King." Crow muttered to himself, tail wagging at the thought. He didn't know someone was standing behind him til he felt something cool touch the back of his neck. He squeaked, jolting from his spot and turned to laughter behind him. There stood his mother, a small but charming woman that adored her son's dreams. "How's my little guitarist?" she asked, holding the bottle of milk to him. "Great! I don't have the best audience but I gotta practice for the big time!" She smiled and nodded. "That you do. You want to make your band look good, don't you?" she questioned and he nodded eagerly. "I do!" Crow replied happily before taking a sip of his milk bottle. She smiled more before reaching into the front pocket of her apron. "And you know all musicians need a point of inspiration, right?"

Crow blinked as he looked to her. "Yeah, that's a given always. So what's up?" he asked. She chuckled before pulling out two tickets. Crow's eyes widened, mouth agape as he took one in hand, looking at the fine print and making sure he wasn't dreaming. 

"Is...is this..."

His mother nodded. "Pop and I scrimped up some extra money to get you a ticket for a show of your favorite idol in Midi City. This is the perfect opportunity to get you accustomed to the wild life of that city so when you make it, you don't look like a little farm boy way out of your element." she explained. It wasn't long before she had an armful of tiny, excited myumon. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! You're the best, mom!" Crow squealed, tail flinging around happily. She smiled as she stroked his head. "You're welcome, dear. Now the show is tonight so go clean up." she said as she sat him down and he was off into the farmhouse like lightning to get washed up and find something that would make him presentable and not look like a farm boy.

Got to make a good first impression after all.

0

Eyes glittered in absolute delight when they finally arrived, Crow's face pressed against the glass. As they stepped out the car, Crow's father waved to his wife and son even though Crow was lost to the lights and sounds of the city. "Be careful. I'll be back a few minutes before the show ends." he stated before driving off. She waved once more before looking down to Crow. "Come along, let's explore a bit before we head to S River for the show. Don't run off too far." she said as she walked, Crow already a good distance ahead of her but not far enough for the crowd to sweep him away. The lights, the sounds, everything was the crown jewel of Crow's dreams. Midi City was nothing like he could imagine on his own. _'And soon, I will be here and getting the approval of all the cattle with my crimson lyrics.'_ he thought as he ran along.

They visited record shops and instrument stores, listening to tracks of the latest bands and Crow trying out different guitars even though he was much too small to hold one properly. When they stepped back out, Crow was on his way to their next stop, completely unfocused on what was in front of him til he collided into another body. He yelped as he fell back and rubbed his behind before glaring at the mass of flaxen hair before him.

"Hey, watch it!" he groused angrily.

The tail of the lion flicked before he turned and whatever words Crow had to snap at the other died in his throat. Wine red eyes glared down at him in an apathetic manner, a lanky figure with long arms and legs clad in a white shirt and blue shorts with matching suspenders. Knee socks with loafers covered his legs while that same flaxen hair framed his face in just the right way. Crow swallowed a bit, unfamiliar with anyone like this. He was used to the comfort of a black or brown haired person at home but this...this was something new, and definitely exciting in more ways than one as his heart thudded a bit. _'He's...he's cute...oh man, I wasn't expecting this when I came to Midi City!'_ Crow thought.

"Excuse you but it seems you ran into me. You should be shifting such apologies to me than vice versa." The kid spoke. "Ah...” Crow squeaked as he scrambled to stand. Not one to care for meaningless babble, the kid turned away. "No matter. I have somewhere to be so if you'll mind." he spoke as he began to walk off. Crow blinked before shaking himself of his complete stupor. "O-oi! Wait!" he called but the kid was already lost to the crowd. Crow puffed his cheeks. "Man...That’s so not fair...I didn't even get his name..." he mumbled as his mother called out to him. "Come along, Crow! The show's about to start!" Crow looked back before nodding as he ran back over to where his mother awaited, assuming only the best that her son was looking at the door of another store he wanted to check out and not trying to elude her. She had his ticket after all so it wasn't likely he'd go far. 

Taking her hand, the two began to make their way to S River Hall and upon arrival, Crow was amazed at the crowd that was gathered there for the show. So much that there was near no room to maneuver and there were still more waiting to head inside. As his mother handed off the tickets, he glanced around, seeing myumons of various shapes and sizes, some holding banners and other with shirts and other merchandise for the headliner show. Pushing away the thought of the mysterious lion he ran into, he could only grin as he was led through the turnstile and into the mass, excitement mounting once again. After a few minutes with a quick sound check and making sure that all attending were on the concert floor, the lights dimmed down.

"Are you guys and gals ready?! Cause tonight he is here to dazzle you with his unbelievable talent! The Grateful King!!!"

The crowd went wild and Crow wasn't far off as he hooted and hollered with the other fans, grin taking over his face. The stage lights went up and the imposing but powerful silhouette of the Grateful King stepped onto the stage.

"Are you ready to rock and roll?!"

The crowd responded in kind and Crow was bouncing on his heels. The Grateful King grinned before strumming a rift on his guitar before going on with his set. Crow was aflame with energy like the others, jamming along and bouncing to the beat of the Grateful King's lyrics and music. Midway through the second song, some of the crowd parted, giving a clearer view of the stage and at the same time, a view of a very familiar head of flaxen hair. Crow blinked before focusing more and was indeed surprised to find it was the same lion kid he met only briefly before. "It's him..." he whispered. A taller form stood beside him in a dress matching in style, most likely his mother, who was watching the concert with rapt attention. 

"Mom! I'm going to get closer to the stage!" he called as he headed off. "Remember where I am, Crow!" she called back as she watched him go. As he got closer to the stage and the boy, he finally got a chance to really appreciate what he didn't get a good look at before, even if it was from behind. Crow just couldn't put a finger of why this random kid he ~~ran into~~ met was garnering all of his attention. And at the Grateful King concert nonetheless! But there was something about him, something wild just like him. Just the perfect band material he needed. The crimson spirit he always boast about definitely was coming from this guy and he liked what he felt...

...among other things.

Hey, the kid was pretty cute, Crow had to admit. He just hope this wasn't going end up like that puppy love stage his pop always joked about when he stumbled from meeting little girls back home. Crow's cheeked reddened a little as he finally reached the kid and stood only a few meters from him.

"Hey..."

The lion's ears pricked forward before he turned. "It's you...what does a little rodent want with one such as I?" Crow grunted at the "rodent" jab, tail straightening. "Hey, I'm no rodent! I'm Crow and someday I will be up on stage just like the Grateful King up there!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so! And yanno! You can join me!" he said, grinning a little. "So how about it? Wanna become part of my band?" The lion arched a brow, completely skeptical at the shift in topics. One minute the rodent was angry, the next asking him to make a band. It intrigued him. "Do you always go up to strangers and proclaim such a lofty dream?" Crow puffed his cheeks. "No but there's something I like about you...so why not strike while the iron's hot?! Get awesome band members, look for an awesome agency and we'll be hitting the big time in no time! So what do you say?!" The lion closed his eyes, crossing his arms before moving a hand to rest across his face. 

"Your forwardness is palpable at best. To come unarmed at one such as I with such a request...but to be in a suitable band that you consider will hit the top of Midi City piques my interest. Therefore, you shall be blessed with my guidance on the road to the top. In due time when we both have matured, wait for me here in S River Hall." he spoke. Crow grinned and nodded. "Yes! Awesome! Oh! What's your name anyway? I gave you mine."

"To speak thine name to one so low in power is taboo...but I shall make this small exception only once. You shall address me by Aion." The kid, now revealed as Aion, murmured. Crow's tail visibly shook at the power behind the name alone. He didn't know what he was going into with meeting Aion and making him his first bandmate...but he wasn't going to regret it one bit. _'And this way...maybe in time before we both meet up again, I can sort out everything and come at him ready for whatever gets thrown at me. I mean seriously! Why is this kid so cute?!'_ he thought as the Grateful King above began to hit the climax of his last song in the set. 

"Well then, Aion! In ten years, we'll meet back in Midi City! Right here in front of S River Hall!" Aion closed his eyes as his mother glanced down to them. "So be it, rodent who bears the name Crow. In ten years we will reunite here." Crow grinned and nodded, glancing up to hear the final strum of the Grateful King's guitar. Glancing down at the two children standing there, Grateful King grinned and nodded in Crow and Aion's direction, as if blessing the beginnings of the band to take on Midi City by storm soon enough.

"Thank you all for coming to my show! You've all been some cool cats and I'm sure some little musicians out there will play on this stage just like me! Don't give up on that dream!" he called and myumons left and right cheered to his words. Crow hummed, grinning still before looking to Aion once more. "We'll play on a stage just like the Grateful King. You'll see." he said before turning as his mother called for him. He turned back and smiled to Aion. "Til next time, Aion!" Crow said before running along to meet up with his mother. Aion watched him go before turning to his own parent. 

"Such an interesting little rodent..." he murmured as they began to follow the mass out. ”He's a loud little thing." His mother added. "That may be...but that means he'll have a strong voice. One to handle the music written by one such as I." he said as they reached the expensive looking car and stepped inside. "Then you will be joining a band with him?"

Aion looked out the window, just barely catching sight of Crow and his mom getting into the pickup with pop.

"Yeah...believe it or not but that rodent has charmed me a little. I think I like him and we only met twice…"

His mother chuckled. "Oh young love." she murmured as the car drove off. With Crow and his parents, he began to tell his father excitedly about the concert and the Grateful King. "He was so cool, pop! And he looked to me! So it's settled, I'm going to start my band in Midi City and I got my first bandmate too!" he said happily. His mother chuckled. "Was it the cute little lion you ran up to?" she questioned. "Yep! We're gonna meet again in ten years! Right in front of S River Hall!!!"

...

Aion stood in front of S River, looking to the empty stage before him. He turned to the clack of heels and spotted Crow coming towards him. "About time you arrived, rodent." he spoke. Crow snorted as he stood beside him. "As if I would miss our anniversary of when we met here in front of this very stage, making the declaration to make a band together and carve a crimson path into music history." Crow muttered. Aion only laughed. "And that wasn't all, rodent, as you too put a page into the dark scriptures with your own declarations of love that day when we met. Such a stumbling rodent you were."

"Shut up, Wimpion! Now let's celebrate with ramen! On me this time!" Crow suggested as he began to walk only for him arm to be grasped and pulled back to face Aion. A small smirk graced his features as he looked to him. "How about we skip the ramen and get straight to dessert. This dark sun god has a penchant to taste a little bit of his personal ambrosia."

Crow flushed darkly before he smacked the taller's arm. "You smooth talkin’ bastard. Still the same as you were when we reunited…"

"That I am, rodent. Even young, I knew of your desires so such wasn't hidden well from my all seeing eye." he spoke before walking off, Crow following alongside him and of course the latter complaining but hardly made the drive to deny his thoughts. Aion sure as hell wasn't wrong on the fact Crow did hold a great well of inclination from their first meeting that only grew during their ten year separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the art i tend to see of little Aion, my headcanon has always been that Aion comes from a wealthy family but doesn't depend on them for support the moment ShinganCrimsonZ forms.


	2. Prompt 2: Wait (Rom/Shuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds...at least that's what people say when you wait for so long for that moment.

_I'm waiting for you..._

_Try to get on my level..._

And he did.

ShinganCrimsonZ just finished a set that had drove their audience wild. They had pulled a feat no other record label thought possible. They pulled ahead of Trichronika on the charts, topping it with their latest improvements to their newest song, Last Flower. While Rom was never one for idolizing anything, the feel of being at the top was a good feeling. And it also proved one thing.

That he _can_ get to Shuuzo's level.

He didn't know how long those words taunted him but he was finally there. They finally carved a crimson path into music history and he was sure now, it would be an all-out battle to keep them there. While Crow was preening to his fans, his cattle as one would hear him call them, Rom stood and fetched his vest, long gone before the show had even started. Slipping it on, he stepped off the stage and began to head back into the building to wind down for a bit in the waiting room. What he wasn't expecting was a very familiar figure with blond hair mildly streaked with color leaning against the wall. _'Isn't this familiar...'_ Rom thought, remembering a similar meeting a year ago, the same figure leaning against the wall in the darkened Organ Street as if waiting for his arrival.

"Still haven't changed, have you Shuu?"

Turquoise hues opened before looking to the leopard that stood afar. "I told you before. I was waiting for you to get on my level. And you finally have." Shuuzo spoke as he walked over to him. "Yeah, and what of it? I'm no idol like you." Shuuzo chuckled and shook his head, finally reaching him.

"I didn't expect you to be. What I asked is just as it sounds." Shuuzo murmured, resting his hands on his chest that gleaned from sweat in the soft fluorescent lighting of the hall. Rom's tail twitched at the soft touch as he looked away. "We can't do this...you know that. And my bandmates will be coming off stage soon." Shuuzo glanced up to him, a sneaking smile creeping upon his lips. "I've seen enough of your shows, Rom. Your vocalist will spend as much time out there flaunting himself to his fans. Besides, whoever says what we had ended then...?”

With that Shuuzo pulled the other by the ends of his fur lined vest into the waiting room. Rom never put up a fight once the door clicked shut.

_You got to my level, Rom..._

_I've waited for so long...for you to reach my level..._


	3. Prompt 3: Nap (Crow/Aion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow tends to forget just how catlike Aion leads his life.

For cats, it's a natural occurrence for one to sleep the day away if they had the desire to. This was something not uncommon when it came to Aion. A heel tapped on the floor of the studio as Crow sat on the rise between the floor and the makeshift stage they played on. Rom was at work, taking on overtime since his job needed him and Yaiba was busy tuning his Ryukenden in his room. Such left Crow to depend on Aion for some individual practice. Or at least that was the plan...

"Damn that stupid lion...making me wait. My Red Tomahawk would collect rust by the time he gets in here." He grumbled before moving to stand. "He better not have forgotten or so help me..."

Standing, Crow left the studio after placing Red Tomahawk upon its stand and marched to the elevator that would take him up to where the dorms were. Pressing the button for their floor, his tail whipped irritably behind him as he muttered under his breath about knocking some sense into the taller even if the action look futile from a viewer's standpoint. When the bell dinged upon reaching their dorm floor, he stepped out and moved toward Aion's door, easily told apart from others with its black paneling and archaic symbols of dark rituals or whatever he spouted when someone asked about it. A fist rapped hard onto the wood before Crow stepped back.

"Hey! Wimpion! You said you were coming down for practice and left me hanging!" When he received no response, he gritted his teeth and reached for the doorknob, finding it was unlocked. Stepping in, he glanced around and was ready to snap only to stop himself at the image lain before him. There Aion slept, sheets bunched around his waist and left his chest bare, the lion's head tattoo showing its stark contrast to the rest of his skin. What sunlight filtered through the dark curtains made his already pale skin shine while flaxen locks splayed across the pillow where his head was nestled. Crow swallowed thickly. This was a picture of true serene grace and Crow almost felt like a real ass for almost ruining it. Also this was a time where Aion was quiet and Crow had a chance to enjoy this. 

Silently, Crow moved towards the bed, stripping out his jacket to toss over the nearby armchair. Loosening his tie a bit more and kicking off his boots, he pulled back a corner of the sheet and slipped in beside Aion. The presence of another body was immediately registered by the sleeping lion as he rolled onto his side and a long arm trapped Crow to his body. "About time you appeared, rodent..." A sleepy voice murmured.

"Shut up and go back to sleep. You owe me for not pulling you out of bed by the sheets..."

Crow felt a nose nuzzle into his hair before settling there and he rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling across his face.

It was also a natural occurrence that hedgehogs hate the cold. Thus, Crow would join Aion for one of his naps for he was an ample source of heat that he can handle and enjoy.


	4. Prompt 4: Present (Rom/Yaiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Yaiba.

Today was a special day for Rom. He had everything prepared. It was hard to hide from his ever sharp-eyed lover but he managed to with flying colors and was frankly proud of himself. He rolled over and smiled as he pressed a kiss to the pale expanse of skin that was the base of his lover's neck. Said lover shifted before making a content sound. "Ah, Rom...It’s too early." he murmured as he slowly reached for the side table. "But today is your day, Yaiba. Your birthday." Rom replied as the fox grabbed his glasses, rolling onto his back to slip them on. "Have something planned for me?" Yaiba questioned, smiling softly as he looked to Rom. Said leopard chuckled before tapping his nose. "I do but first, I want you to spend some time with the girls and guys at BRR. My surprise will be ready once you're done there since I know they're going to keep you for a bit to exchange gifts."

Yaiba smiled and nodded as he went to sit up. "Well then I better go freshen up then. Care to join me?" he asked, locating his missing boxers and slipped them on. Rom chuckled before shaking his head. "You know how it goes. You begin your teasing them we'll spend more than the ample amount of time getting out the bathroom. Go on, get ready." Yaiba laughed as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. When Rom heard the water going, Rom yawned before he moved to get up as well. He found his own boxers and slipped into the before leaving the bedroom to head over to the kitchen. Bringing out a carton of orange juice from the fridge, he grabbed two glasses and poured the juice into the glasses. Replacing the carton, he grabbed his own and sipped at it as he took a look out the window. Rom could only smile. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining bright. A perfect day for his dear fox to be born. He stood there for a while before feeling arms wrap around his waist and a head perched onto his shoulder.

"Such a nice day outside. You sure you really want to send me off to the agency? We could see them later and have a picnic somewhere." Yaiba suggested as he kissed Rom's neck. "That would be nice but I promised that they get to see you first and if we spend the whole day out, I won't be able to get your present ready. I'm sure that's what you're going to be looking forward to the most." Yaiba gave a nod to that, moving on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek before moving back. "Well I'm going to head out now. I don't want to take too long cause I'd love to spend the rest of the day with you, hence--" Rom laughed before swatting Yaiba's arm before they fully left his waist. "Be nice and go see your bandmates and the girls. I'll still be here waiting and ready for you." he said and Yaiba smiled, taking the glass to drink up his orange juice before setting it into the sink. "I'm going, I'm going. You behave too and please don't mess up the kitchen if you're going to attempt cooking. I like the kitchen to still be in one piece." Rom shooed him out the kitchen and to the door. 

"Everything will be fine. Promise. Now go see the others."

Yaiba doubled back to snitch one last kiss from Rom before waving as he left the apartment after slipping into his boots. Rom waved back before closing the door and slowly popped a few joints before moving back into the kitchen. Reaching into a high cabinet, he dug into the back and pulled out what he needed, setting everything onto the counter. Moving to a drawer, he opened it to pull out utensils, bowls and a cookbook nestled just right in to where Yaiba wouldn't easily see it in his search when he decides on what to make for dinner. "Alright, let's get this over with. I really hope I don't fuck this up." he murmured as he cracked his knuckles and got to work.

0

Yaiba hummed as he stepped down into the bar and upon arrival, was immediately greeted with well wishes from his bandmates and the girls. "Happy birthday!" They chorus and he smiled. "Thanks everyone. I'm really happy you all made this such a nice turnout here and you didn't have to." Crow huffed as he crossed his arms. "We only did because Rom..." He near began before an elbow met his side from Aion. "Do not mind this little rodent. Now how about we give you these gifts then share a short drink." Yaiba hummed and nodded as he went to sit at the bar and the girls stepped up first to hand off their gifts. Chuchu smiled warmly. "I didn't know what to get you that you'd like so I ended up getting stuff for Ryukenden. Hope you like it." she said as Yaiba opened her present first to find a few tools to tune Ryukenden. He smiled and thanked her before taking Moa's next. "I made mine myself! Enjoy it, pyuru!" she said cheerfully as he opened it to find a pillow embellished with varying patterns and colorful. Yaiba tested the softness and Moa giggled. "I used some of my own fluff since it grows back immediately! It's very comfy and you can cuddle to it all you want!" she said and he chuckled. "Why thank you, Moa." he said, setting it to the side and Retoree stepped up next.

She scuffed a heel over the floorboard before holding a rectangular present to him. "I'm just like everyone else. I didn't know what to get but you look like a bookworm so I got you something you can make use of..." she mumbled, turning her head away shyly as he opened the present to reveal a book of bamboo parchments with an ink well and brush accompanied with it. "I love it, Retoree. I thank you, hence--" He was interrupted when another present was shoved under his nose. "Come on! Open mine next! As your lead and the charm of the band, only I would have the best present out of everyone!" Crow stated haughtily while Aion averted his gaze. "Only one as pathetic as you would allow yourself to inflate your own head."

"Shut up, Wimpion!"

Yaiba waved a hand before taking the box from Crow and opened it, looking inside. Seeing the item briefly, he readily slammed the lid back on it, a flush crossing his cheeks. Crow grinned. "You like it. I know you do. Don't deny it. Rom will like it too~" The guitarist yelped when a hand smacked the back of his head and he glared up at Aion. "What was that for?!"

"Leave your perverse ideals in your mind, rodent. Unlike you, the girls are innocent and don't need to know what you have decided was a suitable present." Aion spoke. Crow gritted his teeth and as ready to snap at the taller lion before a hand rested upon his head, the other holding a small parcel to Yaiba. "Take this and be proud that you are blessed by the almighty dark sun god." he spoke. Yaiba hummed and went to open the parcel.

0

Rom grunted as he placed the two pans into the oven, already preset to the proper temperature, and closed the oven door. Standing, he looked at the mess he made of the counter and himself. "I swear Yaiba make this look so fucking easy." he muttered, the counter covered in chocolate cake batter, eggshells dotting some places when he went a little too hard in cracking the eggs. Flour and sugar sprinkled over the floor and some of the flour managed to reach his hair. At least Rom was grateful for one thing, if mixing by hand led to this, he didn't want to even imagine the wreck he would've caused with the electric mixer. Yaiba would kill him for ruining the kitchen. "Well I better get to cleaning. At least the icing should be easy. I hope that Crow didn't drop the ball like an idiot." he murmured as he grabbed a rag and began to clean up while the cake layers cooked.

0

After opening Aion's present, which ended up being a new set of earrings for his ear, a soft blue in color, he set everything to the side and Angelica came out to treat everyone to their drinks and a quick but pleasant rendition of "Happy Birthday" from the two bands. He smiled as he listened before clapping around his glass of sake. "Thank you. Truly this is a wonderful celebration and I couldn't ask for anything better." Angelica only chuckled. "I'm sure the best is sure to come once you're back with our absent drummer. Hopefully he is finished everything he has planned for you." she murmured. "Ah yes. Hence, I should be making my return to him." he said, finishing his glass and stood after gathering his presents, all balanced nicely on Moa's pillow. "I will see you all tomorrow and tell you how Rom's present turns out." he called as he began to head up the stairs. "If you come in tomorrow! I'm sure Rom will be taking _good_ care of you tonight!" Crow jeered before feeling his ear being pulled. "You would be wise to keep your mouth shut as your birthday is next down the line and the things I could plan for you would awash your body in crimson flames."

Crow was silent before a dark flush crossed his face and he tried to kick at Aion's shin. "Fuck you, Aion. Fuck you so much."

"You'd also be wise to not make it easy for a god to counter that statement."

"...shut up!"

0

After taking the pans out, Rom began to prepare the cake and subsequently make a mess of the icing. He had allowed the cake the cool, remembering the vital point of not placing icing onto a still warm cake but upon starting, he couldn't smooth out the icing the way he wanted. This made Rom a little angry but he toned down a spontaneous outburst. He couldn't afford to let his "legend of violence" as Yaiba tends to label it to mess up his carefully crafted cake. So he let out a soft exhale before getting back to work. Some icing flung up upon being scooped out from the container onto his face but he hardly let that be a problem that needed immediate attention. When he finished, Rom stepped back to look at his creation. It wasn't the best icing job but it was good enough in his book. He grinned. "Man, cooking's a real hassle. I'll have to appreciate the stuff Yaiba makes more often now." he said, wiping a hand across his nose and ended up with a line of icing there instead.

"Ah, shit. Better clean up before he gets..." Rom began before hearing the click of the door opening. "Rom! I'm back!" Yaiba called and he cursed before removing the apron and stepped over to the doorway to the kitchen. "Everyone had provided me such nice gifts. I question the time Crow took to get his but in hindsight, it was a good pick hence..." Yaiba took a whiff of the air and glanced to the kitchen doorway where Rom stood, bits of icing still coating his cheeks and nose.

"Did....did you cook?"

"I did."

"And...you didn't mess up the kitchen?"

"Aside from some spilled ingredients, I completely handled it."

Yaiba blinked before walking over. "What did you make? I smell chocolate." Rom grinned before taking Yaiba's hand when he was close and pulled him into the kitchen, revealing the cake he made. Yaiba's eyes widened before he walked over. "This is what you had planned for me?" he whispered as he turned back to Rom. "That...and this." Rom spoke, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a box. Yaiba took the box and opened it, revealing a locket inside. "Oh Rom..." Yaiba didn't say much more, taking the locket from the box and held it in his palm. "Open it." Rom murmured, nudging him a little. He did so and found a picture of their first date at Angelica's bar. Rom asked Angelica to take a picture to commemorate the moment and Yaiba would’ve never imagined that he would use it for this. "Rom, this...all of this...it's wonderful. Thank you." he said as he went to put the locket on before moving into his arm. "But aside from the cake and the locket, you have to be my best present yet." Rom smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Hence..."

Per the norm, Rom easily silenced him with a kiss, smearing the bit of chocolate icing that was on his nose to Yaiba's. "Ah, let me get that." he said, licking the spot away, making Yaiba laugh before he did the same. "How about we get you cleaned up, bring a slice of cake and make use of Crow's present. He's dense but he knows well of how we'd end our night tonight." Yaiba murmured and Rom laughed. "So he really did it. I made a bet with him he wouldn't get it but I guess he did. I'll have to thank him later." he said as Yaiba cut a slice of the cake and set it on a plate. Taking it in hand, he was soon swept into Rom's strong, warm arms and taken back to their bedroom, grabbing Crow's present along the way.

The night ended with more icing on them which Yaiba made it a treat to lick off from Rom's muscular form which only opened the night more for the both of them with the use of Crow's delightful present and some added delights in the form of whipped cream. Overall, coming back home to Rom was the best present of all for Yaiba.


	5. Prompt 5: Scent (Rom/Aion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the smallest of scents that can always put the wildest creature at ease.

In the entirety of Banded Rocking Records agency building, there was always a variety of scents from everyone that stayed there. From the mild presence of alcohol that hung about Maple and Angelica, mostly from one serving and the other drinking, to the subtle scent of perfume from Chuchu or the rough earthen scent that still clung to Crow in homage to the farm he came from. But one scent was one Rom enjoyed most of all.

It was still early in the morning and Rom, whose internal clock was used to such abuse with early shifts at work, could only lay there in his spot, face nestled in waves of flaxen hair. There was always something about the way Aion's scent floated about him. It was cool, like the freshest dew on the grass before the sun could even hit the sky but there was the hint of the underlying, almost ethereal air that seems conjoined to his god-like personality. It wasn't subtle or harsh to one's sense, near nonexistent less you are near him to catch the hint of it. But this scent...the scent was something Rom enjoyed greatly. It was something different than the assault of ink and paper at work or the collected air of sweat from the band room when they're practicing.

Rom sighed in content as he buried himself more into Aion's hair. The action made Aion stir, hair moving and making Rom sit up slowly.

"Mmm, Rom I am a dark sun god but that doesn't mean I wish to be woken up with the glare of the morning sun."

"Don't worry about that, kitten. Go back to sleep."

Aion shifted once more before letting out a soft chuff as he set about burying himself under his sheets more. His face was tucked under but his hair was still out in the open. Rom smiled softly. Aion knew well of his desire to partake in his scent when they had alone time like this. When with the others, there was no chance of being inconspicuous of why he'd be leaning in close to Aion during a break in practice. Yaiba probably knew already, he was a sharp one, but Crow tended to be clueless as he were when they first came out of being together. He didn't think one could be that dense but Crow continues to amaze him of such.

 _'Enough about them...'_ he thought, laying back down and nestled back into his spot, swinging an arm around Aion's thin waist. Today was an off day and he intended to spend as much of it with Aion as the other was fond of naps. He was in dire need of one himself after the overtime he took upon himself the night before and he'd never pass up the chance to be surrounded in his mate's scent.


	6. Prompt 6: Soft (Crow/Aion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the softest items isn't those that rest on your bed.

Crow could ask for so much for his birthday. He was the lead after all. But there was always one request, one teeny tiny request that would always end up stuck in the very back of his throat when he came in contact with the aforementioned person he wished to ask of such. But here they were again. It was September 6th and the record studio was already decorated to celebrate the small myumon's birthday as they did with anyone's. Both bands always held a big gathering together when celebrating but while everyone else partied with their cake a drink, he had stepped over to the not-so-much brooding but still brooding second guitarist of ShinganCrimsonz. Red eyes glanced to him, a hint of curiosity underlying the usually stoic gaze.

"What do you want from this dark sun god, rodent?"

Crow rubbed the back of his neck, eyes shifting a little as his tail twitched behind him. "Well, I got some nice gifts and all from everyone else, you included, but there was something I really really want...will you hear me out?" A blonde brow arched before the lion gave a hum, enough of a gesture for Crow to continue. Crow let out a small sigh before glancing up to Aion.

"Well...we've been together for a while and all that shit...but there was one thing I've always wanted to do. So when we go to bed tonight...can I...can you...ugh this is stupidly hard in person..." Crow grumbled in annoyance. "Come now, rodent, spit it out." Aion commanded and the smaller grunted again. "Can you be your myumon form and snuggle with me?!" he breathed in one sitting before ducking his head back down. Aion blinked as he looked to the hedgehog. It wasn't uncommon for him to make a request from time to time to display their affections for one another. And Crow knew well that his penchant to abide to some was few and far in between as his was picky of what he wished to display.

But to something so simple...

"I will allow it."

Crow almost choked for a minute. "Y-you will?!" Aion gave a nod and Crow would've made a fool of himself if a hand didn't land on his head to pause his excitement. "Be in my room tonight as I'm ready to retire and I will be in the form you desire." Crow nodded eagerly before dancing off while Aion was left to settled in his spot comfortably once more.

0

After a quick shower and tossing on his pajamas, Crow made his way to Aion's room and knocked. "You may enter." The voice called from inside and Crow opened the door, seeing Aion ready for bed. Sitting upon the edge of the bed, he was in his myumon form, large, narrowed eyes looking to him as his mane was a wild and unruly mess but to Crow, it looked absolutely soft and inviting. Walking over, he climbed into the large bed and scooped Aion into his arms, hugging him close to his chest without protest before moving to lay down.

"You know well you didn't have to wait til your day of conception to ask of such a small desire of me." he spoke. "I know...but you're picky about when you'd want to do any sort of affectionate gesture." he mumbled as Aion turned in his arms so his back was to his chest and Crow immediately buried himself into the thick mane. He sniffed the shampoo that clung to the white fur and smiled, eased by the scent. "Goodnight, rodent. And happy birthday."

"Thanks, Aion. Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little happy birthday shoutout to our favorite lead, Crow


	7. Prompt 7: Fix (Rom/Yaiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing the most important things reveals hidden emotions in another.

"Oh no...oh no, no, no..."

Rom blinked as he held a hand on the doorknob only to hear the fretting words from inside. _'That sounds like Yaiba...'_ he thought before slowly pushing open the door to peek inside. Yaiba was standing to face him but his gaze wasn't on him but his Ryukenden. "Such a legend of disappointment...but I have maintained it so well...how could this happen..." he mumbled, running his fingers along the edge of the fretboard. Rom tilted his head. Something was wrong with his fretboard? Yaiba sighed as he went to set Ryukenden into its case before standing. "This is going to be costly. Maple surely can't get the money to make such a repair, hence..." he murmured, ears flattening before turning to the door and began heading for it. Rom quickly moved back and made himself scarce into another room, that room being the band closet and kept an ear out for Yaiba.

The clicking of heels slowly dispersing told him that Yaiba had went down, probably to sit in the bar, and he stepped out. Moving back into the studio, Rom stepped over to Ryukenden's case and picked it up. Pulling out the katana bass carefully, he examined it and finally saw what Yaiba was worrying himself over. Along the blade's edge and dangerously close to the fretboard were small chips, one that ended up turning into a large crack that could very well split the bass in two if it continued to be in disrepair. "No wonder he was freaking out. And with such a delicate instrument that doubles as a holy weapon, this would cost a pretty penny to repair and we don't make that kind of cash yet." he murmured, running a thumb along the chipped blade gently. Yaiba couldn't play like this and Rom was sure that disappointed him more, especially cause they did planned a rehearsal that very day and without Yaiba, they wouldn't be in good sound and if they weren't in good sound, Crow would bitch about it.

And the last thing anyone wanted is to hear Crow bitch.

Rom tapped his foot before getting an idea, placing the bass back into its case and set it back where Yaiba left it before leaving the studio.

0

"What you mean you can't practice today?! We have a gig in less than a week and we're still all over the place with Aion's new song!" Crow hissed as he looked to Yaiba who was rubbing his arm. "I know...but an emergency happened...and I don't think it will be taken care of in time, hence..."

"Lay off, Crow." Rom spoke as he stepped into the bar, making the three band members look to him. "But Rom! Yaiba says we can't practice! How can we make great music if we can't practice?!" Crow groused. "It's probably for good reason. If you're that desperate, you and Aion can practice your parts alone. It isn't the end of the world and once whatever happened is taken care of, we'll be in top shape as usual. Yaiba isn't an idiot and won't take long to catch up." Crow protested at the idiot comment, knowing full well that it was directed at him, but quieted down when Aion said something. Eventually the two left, leaving Yaiba and Rom in the bar alone. Yaiba sighed, adjusting his glasses before moving for the stairs. "I'm heading back to my room..." Yaiba spoke softly.

"Hey."

Yaiba glanced back, one foot on the bottom step. "Don't let Crow get to you. Everything will be alright and you'll be up to snuff in no time." Yaiba smiled a bit at the words and nodded, whispering how the working man always knew what to say to put him at ease, as he continued on his way up the stairs and to their dorms. Once he was gone did Rom pull out his cell and made a few calls, taking a seat at the bar as he did so.

0

When Crow and Aion left the studio, Crow claiming he would get some individual practice done in his room, Rom headed into the studio himself and back over to Ryukenden. "Alright bud. Let's get you fixed." he murmured as he carried the bass from the studio. Heading into town, Rom looked around, Ryukenden settled comfortably over his shoulder. When his finally spotted the place he was looking for, his steps turned into a light jog, reaching the door and pushed it open. The owl myumon that stood at the counter looked up. "Ah, are you the one that called about a peculiar bass?" Rom nodded as he walked over to the counter and pulled Ryukenden off his shoulder, handing it to the myumon. "The blade has chips and the fretboard is going to crack. You can fix this by tonight, can't you?" he questioned. The owl looked over the bass and hummed thoughtfully before giving a nod. "I'm not one to do rush orders but since you asked so kindly and doing it for someone special, I can make the arrangements." he said and Rom smiled in relief. "Thanks man. Yaiba would be so happy to have his Ryukenden fixed. We have a show in a week and I'm sure he's worried that we wouldn't be able to play."

"Indeed. It would be a shame." Putting the bass back into its sheath, he took it to the back after giving Rom a general time to come by to pick up the bass. He took the ticket and nodded as he left and began to head back to Banded Rocking Records. When he returned, the girls were chatting in a booth seat and Crow sitting at the bar with a bottle of milk, channel surfing out of boredom. Chuchu spotted Rom walking and waved to him with a smile. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Just had to drop something off. I'm going back to grab it tonight." he replied and she nodded before turning back to the conversation she was in with Moa and Retoree. Rom moved to the bar and sat down, nodding to Angelica who brought over a plate of curry for him to eat. "Any sign of Yaiba?" he questioned, glancing to Crow. The other was engrossed with his milk before responding. "He's still up in his room being a baby."

Rom huffed, flicking the back of his neck, making Crow jump. "Be nice, you wouldn't know how he feels until something happens that kept you from practicing, like if Red Tomahawk busted a string and Aion wasn't around to fix it." Crow tried to come up with a rebuttal but came up short and shut up immediately. "Whatever it is, he better get it taken care of..." he mumbled as he went back to his milk. Rom gave an affirmative nod before he continued eating. After some time, Aion had popped in for his own helping of curry while Rom had finished his own meal. He took out his cell and looked to it, seeing nothing out of the ordinary yet. "I'm going to go tune my drums a little." he said as he stood and began to head for the stairs. Crow gave a wave to him before turning to face Aion who passively ignored his gaze as he ate.

Before he reached the studio his cell began to buzz and he quickly grabbed it, checking the caller id. It was just what he wanted to see. He answered and after a quick exchange of words, Rom hung up and pumped a fist. "Knew I could count on that guy, for real." he murmured before turning tail and ran back for the stairs. Rom could imagine Yaiba would stay in his room for the rest of the night but still, he didn't want to pull any punches of him leaving and opening a whole nother can of worms when he find Ryukenden missing. It took some time but he made it back to the shop in record time, the owl waiting at the counter with Ryukenden sitting before him. "Is it alright? Were you able to fix it?" Rom asked as he stepped to the counter. The owl nodded as he picked up the case, taking out the bass and just as Rom hoped, the blade had a clean edge, free of chipping and the fractured fretboard was good as new, polished to a radiant shine. Even the bass strings were new. "This was a very delicate procedure but nothing I couldn't handle. I hope this is adequate." Rom nodded. "This is more than adequate." he said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his check book, jotting down the amount for the repairs plus a little extra before handing it off.

"Thanks again, man. You're a lifesaver." he said, slinging Ryukenden over his shoulder and waved once more as he left, the owl waving back to him. Not wanting to waste time to get Ryukenden back to its proper owner, he began to jog back to the agency. Yaiba finally emerged from his room yawning a little a he went to head down into the bar. Upon arrival, he looked around, finding just Angelica in the bar. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "The girls retired for the night, Crow and Aion are doing individual practice and Rom went out. To where I have no idea. It's what I heard from Maple." Yaiba nodded and asked for a kettle of hot water and his tea, moving to sit at the bar. "So tell me, why couldn't you practice today?" she questioned as she went to heat a kettle of water from the back. Yaiba sighed as he rested an arm on the counter, cheek against his fist. "My Ryukenden suffered some damage. The way of the Ryukomuso Kamui would be ashamed at the state of what my bass has become." he murmured as he closed his eyes. "And the cost of repairs would be too much for a holy weapon like it, hence..." he continued, interrupted with the sound of the door opening. Angelica came back with the kettle and his cup, tea leaves already settled at the bottom as Rom came into the bar. "Hello there, Rom." Angelina greeted but Yaiba was focused on something different.

"Is that...my Ryukenden?"

Rom nodded as he walked over. "I heard you this morning and took a look at it after you left. I couldn't imagine you unable to play because of what happened. So I made a few calls and found someone who could repair the fretboard and chips in a timely manner and got it in for you." he explained as he removed the case and presented it to him. "Rom..." he whispered, taking Ryukenden into his hands and pulled out the bass. Everything was perfect down to the last detail. The shine of the polish, the feel of the bass in his hands. He strummed a bar and the strings were stunning. "I can't believe you did this...I hope this didn't cost you too much..."

Rom grinned and rested a hand on his head. "You're talking to the full time working man. And this is helping out a bandmate." he said and he found himself with a armful of fox. "Thank you, Rom! Oh thank you!" he near cried, looking to him before boldly standing on his tiptoes, kissing him softly. Upon realising what he did, he squeaked and pulled back. "Ah...I'm terribly sorry for that. Hence..." he started it Rom wasn't having any of it as he caught his chin.

"No need. If that's my reward for a good deed, I wouldn't mind doing more to help you out." he said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth which made him blush a little.

"Then you..."

"Yeah. I didn't know a perfect time to mention it to you but I suppose Ryukenden decided now was the time to make it known."

Yaiba flushed more. "I suppose it has."


End file.
